


Lunch Date.

by AshleyJinxxBiersack



Series: The Domestic lives of the Winchesters. [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Café, Coffee, Lunch date, M/M, aw, human!Cas, mechanic!Dean, they're cuties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 12:34:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3978217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshleyJinxxBiersack/pseuds/AshleyJinxxBiersack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wednesday at lunch is one of Castiel's favourite times of the week. It's also one of Dean's favourite times of the week. They just enjoy each other's company.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lunch Date.

Every Wednesday at exactly seven minutes past one in the afternoon, Castiel would walk into _Winchester Scrap and Repair_ and find his boyfriend hidden near a car, be it beneath it or under the hood. The smell of motor oil was always strong, and the rumble of the few machines in the building echoed in the background of the loud rock music that would be playing from the stereo sat on a shelf above one of the tool benches.

Castiel would always approached the stereo and turn it down, alerting Dean to his presence without making him jump and hurt himself. The first time he'd shown up at the shop, he'd done just that, and Dean had caught his head on something under a Mustang that'd given him a small cut and a pretty bad bruise.

With a smile on his face, Dean would pull himself away from his latest quest, and he'd clean his hands on the rag hanging from his back pocket or hanging off the wing-mirror of the car before taking hold of his boyfriend's face for a kiss.

The only difference this week is that it marked six years since Castiel gave up his grace in order to stay with Dean.

ACDC was playing when Castiel stepped into the auto shop, and a smile immediately stretched on his lips when he heard Dean's singing coming from beneath the Audi. Stepping over the stray toolbox, Castiel approached the stereo and started to turn it down. Dean's singing abruptly came to a halt, and he pulled himself out from beneath the car on the thing Castiel had christened the 'skate-board bed', grinning up at him.

"Hey Cas," he said, getting up and grabbing the rag from the wing mirror. He wiped the oil from his hands and stuffed the rag into his back pocket, then gently grabbed Castiel's face and pulled him into a kiss, savouring the faint taste of sugar icing and vanilla on his lips.

"Hey, Dean," Castiel said in response when they parted for air. The two were smiling, and Dean's bright green eyes shimmered with nothing but love and happiness. There was never a moment where he regretted kissing the hunters' life goodbye. He hadn't been happier in all his life.

"Give me a few minutes to lock up and we'll head out," Dean said, placing another peck on Castiel's lips before heading into the office to pull off his overalls and pull on his jacket to hide the stains on his shirt. He never wore his overalls up all the way. He claimed they annoy him too much and get in the way. So instead he wears them as trousers and ties the sleeves around his waist to keep them up.

Once he was cleaned up, he grabbed the keys from their spot in the desk drawer and made his way out, switching everything off on his way past. Castiel had already stepped outside to wait, smiling when Dean appeared and pulled the door shut behind him. The mechanic made sure the shutters were pulled down over the garage door, then he locked up the door heading straight into the small reception area before pushing the keys into his pocket and lacing his hand with Castiel's. The two would always walk to their favourite little cafe that was almost exactly half way between Dean's shop and the bakery-cafe that Castiel worked at.

They never spoke while they walked. They saved all their conversation for when they were sat at their usual table in the cafe with lunch in front of them. This was one highlight of the week that they enjoy most of all. Just the two of them. No annoying brothers to hang around, as much as they loved them.

Rachel was working that particular Wednesday, so when she saw Dean holding the door open for Castiel to walk inside, she got their usual coffees going for them, smiling brightly when they looked over to her.

"Gentlemen. Right on time, as usual," she chuckled. "Do you have nothing better to do on a Wednesday other than keep strict lunch schedules?"

"We have plenty we _could_ be doing, but you know we enjoy seeing your pretty face every other week," Dean mused, flirting shamelessly as his arm slid around Castiel's waist. The ex-angel had been so insecure for so long when he'd started fully coming to terms with human thoughts and emotions, and when Dean had proven to mean far more to him than a friend, his insecurities only got worse and he'd swear to his last breath that Dean would never love him back.

Wasn't it funny how life could prove you wrong?

"You flirt, Dean Winchester," Rachel laughed, pushing a loose strand of her copper coloured hair back behind her ear. "What can I get you both aside from coffee?"

"What d'you want, Cas?" Dean asked, looking at the slightly shorter man. Castiel's bright blue eyes scanned over the menu that was taped to the counter, smiling when he settled on something good and meaty.

"I'll have the bacon beef-burger, please," he said. "Hold the fries. I was cake tasting before I got out for lunch."

"I thought we agreed that you weren't supposed to cake taste _before_ our dinner dates?" Dean laughed. Castiel just shrugged, smiling shyly. Smiling is another thing Castiel had never done much of as an angel, since he'd had to be so serious all the time. Since being human, he was finding that the less worries he had, the more he smiled, and that logic flew out of the window entirely when Dean was involved, because with Dean, Castiel was almost _always_ smiling.

"Stop gooey-eyeing each other. You make me want to puke," Rachel snorted. Dean just grinned. "What d'you want, Winchester? If you don't pick something soon, I'm forcing healthy influence on you and giving you a salad."

"You're spending too much time talking to my brother when I'm not around," Dean snorted, shaking his head. "Traitor."

"Love you," Rachel laughed.

"I'll have the grilled chicken roll with extra mayo," Dean said. "Please."

"You got it," Rachel said, jotting down and giving them their coffee. "Usual spot?"

"We sit in our spot so often that even the people who _aren't_ regulars know to avoid it at this time of the week," Dean chuckled, leading Castiel over to their claimed table. They started to make small talk while they waited for their food, occasionally sharing kisses and just looking at each other. When Rachel brought their food, they moved onto other conversations.

"So how's that car you're working on going?" Castiel asked, starting to pick the bacon from his burger to eat before anything else. Dean rolled his eyes, smiling fondly. Through their relationship, they'd started to notice habits the other had. For example, Castiel would pick apart the extras in his burgers before eating it, and Dean would play with the silver ring on his right hand when he was staring at something.

"Pretty good. It's got a bust exhaust, so the whole thing had to come off and be replaced," Dean said. Castiel didn't understand much at all aside from the basics about cars, so he had no idea what Dean was talking about half the time, but he listened anyway because he just loved how passionate he is about cars.

"What model is the one you were under when I got there?" Castiel questioned.

"Sixty-seven Audi," Dean answered through a mouthful of chicken. Castiel scrunched his nose up in disgust, making Dean laugh lightly. "Same year Baby was made."

"Where is the Impala, anyway? I didn't see her parked in her usual curb spot," Castiel pointed out.

"Someone almost back-ended me on Monday coming around the freaking corner like no one's business, so I'm parking out back now," Dean said. "Much safer. I haven't got the time to keep my clients happy _and_ work on the Impala."

"You know, you could always let Sam work on the Impala if anything happened. You did teach him how," Castiel said.

"I am fully aware, Cas, but _no one_ messes around with Baby except me. It's been a rule for as long as I can remember. I only taught Sam how to do it 'cause of... you know," Dean said, trailing off and taking another bite of his food. They very, very rarely talked about hunting and all the things that had happened before they gave it up. And they _especially_ didn't talk about Hell.

"I know," Cas said, reaching across the table to give Dean's hand a squeeze. Dean smiled thankfully, sipping his coffee and quickly changing the subject.

Dean asked Castiel about the bakery, and in return Cas kept Dean talking about cars he was, had been, or was going to be working on. They wore those conversations down and ordered a second cup of coffee each, then moved on to decide what they were having for dinner that night, and what they planned to do for Gabriel's birthday.

The ex-angels had been around for so long that they had no idea even roughly when they were born, so they picked a date and set it as their birthday and used the ages of their vessels. Gabriel's vessel was going to be forty that weekend. Gabriel had chosen June twenty-first as his birthday.

"Since he'll be forty, I figure we should do something. Like, get out somewhere and celebrate," Dean suggested, finishing off the last of his food. "Sam did the same when I turned forty, and we did the same for you, and I'm gonna do the same for him too. Gabe deserves some kind of amusement for his birthday instead of pranks."

"You're only saying that because he gets you back almost nine times worse than you and Sam put together could ever imagine," Castiel teased. Dean rolled his eyes, not wanting to think too much on that one. "He was a trickster and an archangel, Dean, do you _honestly_ think you and Sam are a match for him?"

"Hey! We might actually outdo him one day!" Dean protested. Castiel only laughed, finishing his own food off and falling back into small talk as he finished his coffee so he could head back to work.

He always enjoyed the weekly lunch date with Dean. It lifted his spirits no matter what and left him with a smile on his face for the rest of the day. Knowing Dean was there just made everything right.

**Author's Note:**

> I dunno. Just a cute little thing I came up with on the way home from college.  
> Leave comments and kudos and stuff. All the love is appreciated and very much wanted <3


End file.
